


On the Edge

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Sam, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!Sam, Edging, M/M, Mentions of chastity, Mild Safe Word Usage, Punishment, Rimming, dom!Gabriel, omega!Lucifer, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are edging Lucifer as punishment. Lucifer’s not minding the punishment too much.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Edging Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“Please…”

The plea fell from cracked pink lips, a darker pink tongue running over them to soothe them and to entice the tormentors to grant him mercy.

“Not yet,” Sam whispered. “A couple more times, baby.”

Lucifer nearly cried. A tear slipped past his lowered lashes and down his cheek.  

“Hey,” Gabriel whispered, kissing the tear away from his brother’s cheek. “It’s okay, little Omega. It’s okay. You know why we’re doing this.”

Lucifer bucked his hips uselessly, feeling the strong wool cuffs keep him firmly in place. He whimpered.

“You cum on a knot or not at all,” Sam reminded him, the younger Alpha running his hands down the planes of Lucifer’s chest. “That was a rule you insisted on, baby. And you didn’t cum on a knot, did you?”

Lucifer whimpered. “How many more?” he whispered.

“What’s your color?” Gabriel asked softly, running a soothing hand along the inside of Lucifer’s thigh. The smaller Alpha regarded his older brother carefully.

“G-g-green,” Lucifer stammered. “It just hurts.”

Both of the Alphas turned to regard the Omega’s cock. It was tinged purple with neglect, and Gabriel ran the softest hand he could along it.

Lucifer shouted, precum sliding messily down the tip. Underneath of him, the towels they had laid down on their bed were soaked through, promising that the sheets would be the same way. Gabriel’s fingers dipped down, gently prodding at Lucifer’s slick and puffy hole. Lucifer gave a whimper as his younger brother assessed him.

“We may not be able to do four more rounds, Sam,” he murmured. “That is, unless we want him to be incoherent when you fuck him open.”

Sam pondered, chewing on his lower lip as Gabriel withdrew his hand away from Lucifer. “How many have we done?” he asked.

“He’s been edged six times, I think,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes up.

“How many do you think he can do?” Sam asked.

Gabriel hummed, thinking. “I think he could go another two,” he said honestly. “But if he doesn’t make it through, we shouldn’t punish him for that. We’ve been at this a while, and he’s nearing his breaking point.”

“I can do four,” Lucifer insisted.

Both of the Alphas turned to regard their Omega. Lucifer’s bright blue eyes were magnified by the tears. “Please. I want to,” he said. He wanted to finish the punishment out in full.

Sam and Gabriel shook their heads simultaneously, Sam running his hand up and down Lucifer’s chest as the Omega threw his head back in frustration.

“I’ll make you a deal, baby,” Sam said softly. “We edge you two more times. We get you to the point where we can slip a cock cage on, and then you wear the cock cage for the rest of the day until we go to bed.”

Lucifer gnawed on his lower lip, considering it. “But you said ten,” the Omega murmured.

“We did,” Gabriel said, sitting down next to Lucifer on the opposite side of Sam. “But everything’s swollen. You wouldn’t last four more rounds of edging, plus one of us fucking you into oblivion. You’re so swollen that I’m not even sure a slim vibrator would fit in.”

Lucifer gave a tired sob. Of course he couldn’t complete the punishment. He shook his head stubbornly. “The final four,” he said.

“I’m calling yellow,” Sam said softly.

Lucifer looked up at him. “Why, Alpha?” he asked.

“Because, baby,” Sam said, grabbing the water off the nightstand. “Because you’re being oh so wonderfully and painfully stubborn. You’re too sensitive right now.”

Lucifer huffed and drank the water being offered, grateful for the cool liquid cascading down his throat.

“We’re trying to offer a solution that doesn’t hurt you, sweetheart,” Gabriel added, running a soothing hand along Lucifer’s thigh. “We want to drive it into your head that what you did was against the rules, not hurt you.”

Lucifer swallowed the water and closed his eyes.

“We can always edge you twice more when we go to bed, if you want,” Sam offered. “Or tomorrow morning, depending on how you feel tonight.”

Lucifer groaned and flexed in his bonds. “Promise?” he asked his Alphas.

“Promise,” Sam replied, kissing Lucifer’s forehead. “Do we have a plan?”

Lucifer nodded. He hated the idea of his punishment being broken up, but he also knew that if he was stubborn, his Alphas were even more so, and his medically experienced mate wouldn’t let them continue further past than what Gabriel knew Lucifer could handle.

“Then are you ready for the next round?” Gabriel asked, running his hand closer to Lucifer’s swollen cock.

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out, letting his body relax. “Yes,” he whispered.

Sam and Gabriel took that permission and ran with it. Sam leaned in and kissed Lucifer hard, teeth clashing with Lucifer’s plump lower lip, making the Omega keen as Gabriel dived between his mate’s legs, cupping his ass and starting to eat him out like a man dying of starvation. Pain crackled along Lucifer’s spine, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he was getting closer, closer… it was only a matter of swipes of Gabriel’s tongue and nips of Sam’s teeth…

As sudden as they had started, the Alphas stopped and moved away from their Omega, watching with smirks as Lucifer howled and writhed in his cuffs, another orgasm being taken from him. His cock and ass leaked, the scents of mint and citrus floating in the air. A thin sheen of sweat covered Lucifer’s nude body, and his thighs quivered.

Sam turned his head to look at his much smaller mate and leaned in to taste their Omega from his Alpha’s lips, both of them moaning as they began to make out. They both still kept a watchful eye on Lucifer, just in case they needed to end it sooner than they all wanted.

The room was quiet, save for the soft moans from the Alphas and the heavy breathing of the Omega.

When Sam was satisfied that Gabriel’s face was clean, they broke the kiss and moved closer to Lucifer. Sam placed a gentle hand on Lucifer’s thigh. The quivering stopped, and he leaned in to kiss Lucifer’s hip bone. “Think you can do one more for us before we stop for now?” he asked softly, starting to firmly massage the sore thigh underneath his palm.

Lucifer nodded and whined. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I think so.”

“Let’s get you a little more calm, baby,” Gabriel said, taking Lucifer’s other thigh and massaging it out. “Then we’ll edge you one more time before we all take a bath to massage the knots out of your body.”

Sam grinned. “Gabriel’s magic fingers?” he teased.

“I’ll be nice and won’t touch the naughty bits,” Gabriel huffed playfully, his eyes holding a mirthful twinkle.

“Can I still get the cock cage after the bath?” Lucifer asked hopefully.

“Of course, baby,” Sam purred, kissing Lucifer’s knee. “If that’s what you want.”

Lucifer nodded. He could feel himself growing sleepy. Seven denied orgasms would do that to you.

“You’re taking your punishment so well, baby,” Gabriel praised softly. “Such a good boy for Sam and I.”

“And you’re beautiful like this,” Sam murmured. “Gabriel and I are so lucky to have a beautiful and loving Omega like you.”

Lucifer’s cheeks flushed dark pink and he whined softly.

“We’re almost done for now,” Sam soothed. “One more, and then we can all go take a bath.”

Lucifer took another deep breath and nodded, indicating that he was ready.

The Alphas shared one look with each other before both of them descended upon the cock in front of them. Sam took the head, wrapping his lips around it and giving them a firm suck; while Gabriel took the base and balls, stroking the shaft with one hand as he gently rolled Lucifer’s sack around in his mouth.

Lucifer cried out, thrusting his hips up into their mouths and hands. The Omega loved being sucked, loved it, they were being cruel. It was one of the few things that almost guaranteed an orgasm sans knot.

His mates apparently knew his body just as well as they did, because right before Lucifer could even breath out that he was close, Gabriel squeezed the base of his cock painfully tight as he and Sam removed their mouths from his length and balls.

Lucifer wept, tears streaming down his face at the now eighth lost chance for orgasm.

“Shh,” Sam soothed, kissing Lucifer’s tears. “We’re all done for now, baby, okay?” He ran gentle fingers through the short blond hair of the Omega, murmuring soft praises while Gabriel quickly inspected his cock and hole.

“We may have to wait until the morning to do the final two edgings,” he reported, “but otherwise, we’re good. He’d be so tight if we slid into him right now.”

Sam chuckled and began undoing the cuffs from Lucifer’s wrists, massaging them as he did so. Gabriel was doing the same thing to Lucifer’s ankles.

Lucifer felt his eyes slide shut. “I’m tired,” he whispered softly.

“I can imagine,” Sam chuckled, running his fingers along the bite he had given Lucifer oh so many years ago. “You played hard today, baby.”

“And so well,” Gabriel added, digging his fingers into the arch of Lucifer’s foot. The Omega moaned brokenly. “Let’s get Old Scratch into the tub before he falls asleep on us.”

“M’name’s no’ Ol’ Scra’ch,” Lucifer mumbled.

Sam and Gabriel laughed, the taller Alpha scooping Lucifer up into his arms. “C’mon, baby,” he whispered, “Let’s get you cleaned up and everything so Gabriel can massage you.”

Lucifer yawned and nodded, nestling his face into the crook of Sam’s neck as the Alpha carried him while following Gabriel, who was in the lead.

Maybe edging wasn’t his favorite thing on the planet, but damn, if this is the kind of treatment he’d get… Lucifer wasn’t sure if it was definitely something to deliberately disobey for, but if it was an accident- well, Lucifer wasn’t going to complain about the punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
